Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), allow mobile devices to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Through network discovery communications with the WLAN, a mobile device or station (“STA”) may obtain network information about an access point (“AP”) or access network. Access Network Query Protocol (“ANQP”) may allow a STA to request additional network information prior to establishing network connectivity. Such network information may include access to particular subscription service provider (“SSP”) networks (“SSPN”), roaming agreements to allow connections from wireless clients associated with different SSPs, authentication capabilities to enable secure communications, support for emergency services or support for particular types of multi-media access (e.g., audio and/or video streaming, downloading, etc.). However, there is no expedited process for a mobile device to transition between networks. A mobile device may need to disconnect or disassociate with one network and authenticate/associate with a different network for the transition.